Ulang Tahun Ke-19
by chan-ame
Summary: Ulang tahun pertama Deidara setelah menjadi buronan (Drama/Friendship/Akatsuki). THIS STORY FOR DEIDARA'S BIRTHDAY \ o /


" _Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday Deidara… Happy birthday to you… Yeeeaaaahhhh…" PROK..PROK..PROK.._

" _Happy birthday Deidara-nii, ini untukmu, tas pinggang yang baru.. Muach.. Aku sayang Deidara-nii."_

" _A..arigatou Kurotsuchi.."_

" _Deidara.. Terimalah hadiah dariku ini.. Ini adalah tanah liat terbaik yang memudahkanmu membuat peledak."_

" _Waaahh… Kau tau saja apa mauku Akatsuchi, arigatou!"_

" _Aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa, jadi kubelikan kau baju baru saja. Kau suka tidak?"_

" _Oonoki Jii-sama, aku tak menyangka kau baik sekali padaku un?! Tentu saja aku suka un! Arigatou Jii-sama."_

" _Ya sudah.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita potong kuenya…? Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya."_

" _Ahh.. Kau ini Akatsuchi, yang ada di kepalamu hanya makan saja."_

" _Biarkan saja lah Kurotsuchi! Deidara saja tidak protes. Iya kan Deidara?"_

" _Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok un. Hehehehehe."_

" _Baiklah, kita potong kuenya. Satu.. Dua.. ti-"_

"DEIDARA!" Sasori berteriak di hadapan Deidara yang sedang asyik terlelap di atas kasur miliknya.

"Bangunlah! Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kau bilang kau mau membantuku memperbaiki boneka koleksiku! Kenapa kau malah asyik-asyikan tidur sih?!" omel Sasori sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Deidara yang baru saja membuka sedikit matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu.

"Hayaku! Hayaku!" kini Sasori menarik-narik tubuh Deidara yang seolah sangat menempel dengan kasur itu hingga terduduk.

"Hoaaaeehhmm.. Danna, bisakah berikan aku waktu 5 menit dulu un? Aku masih ngantuk nih." ucap Deidara dengan suara yang tak jelas dan mata yang masih tertutup.

Sepertinya Deidara tidak berniat pergi dari kasurnya sama sekali.

Sasori yang kesal langsung mengeluarkan kunai beracun dan menodongkannya di depan wajah Deidara. "Bangun sekarang! Atau tidak sama sekali!" ancam Sasori yang langsung membuat Deidara membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Ha..hai!" jawab Deidara setengah takut.

"Bagus, sekarang tepati janjimu. Ikut aku ke gudang boneka." kata Sasori sambil melangkah ke luar kamar mendahului Deidara yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya.

' _Orang tua sialan.'_ benak Deidara dengan jengkelnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ulang Tahun ke-19**

 _By : Chan ame_

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Deidara, Rate K, Drama, Friendship**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO di mana-mana, Gaje, Berantakan, Dll lah..**

.

.

.

.

.

Holla minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Ame ya?

Pada tau kan sekarang tanggal 5 Mei, yang artinya Deidara no tanjoubi \^o^/ Horeeee….

Oleh karena itu, Ame sebagai istri sah dari Deidara yang baik hati dan sangat mencintai suaminya, membuat fic ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat Dei-kun tercintaaaaa….

Semoga suka minna-san, arigatou. Enjoyed :D

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara kini berada di gudang boneka bersama Sasori. Gudang boneka memang disiapkan oleh ketua Akatsuki atas permintaan Sasori untuk menyimpan segala koleksinya yang berjumlah ribuan itu dan tempat untuk mengutak-atik bonekanya. Alasannya, kamar terlalu sempit untuk melakukan aktivitas utak-atik boneka.

Meskipun Sasori bilang Deidara akan membantunya mengutak-atik bonekanya itu, nyatanya hanya Deidara lah yang mengerjakan semuanya. Sedangkan Sasori, malah kabur ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

Ini lah yang Deidara lakukan sekarang.

Mengencangkan engsel boneka yang agak kendur, mengisi racun cair serta racun gas di setiap bonekanya, mengasah pedang dan senjata lain yang agak tumpul, dan mengecat beberapa boneka yang catnya sudah terkelupas.

 **Deidara POV**

Sasori sialan un. Beraninya dia menyuruhku melakukan ini semua sendirian dan ia malah enak-enakan nonton Barbie And The Shinobi yang tayang perdana di TV! Jika dia bukan partnerku, sudah kuledakan kepalanya sedari dulu un.

 _Deidara, maaf ya, sepertinya kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri. Barbie And The Shinobi akan tayang perdana di TV. Waktu di bioskop kan aku nontonnya telat, jadi aku bla bla bla bla bla…_

TEME! Padahal aku kan sedang bermimpi indah un. Hiks..hiks..

Aku memimpikan ulang tahunku yang ke-18 tahun lalu, saat aku belum bergabung di Akatsuki.

Suasananya sangat meriah. Hampir semua orang di desa datang ke acara ulang tahunku un. Tentu saja, aku ini kan murid kesayangan Tsuchikage dan sudah dianggap seperti cucunya sendiri. Wajar saja jika semua warga desa datang untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunku.

Oh iya, sekarang kan tanggal 5 Mei.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-19.

Tapi, semuanya sangat berbeda dari apa yang terjadi tahun lalu un. Hiks..

Kadang aku merindukan semua yang ada di Iwagakure un. Jika aku masih berada di sana, pasti ulang tahunku akan dirayakan secara meriah lagi un. Akan ada kue, balon, petasan, musik, kertas warna-warni, dan, arggh! Lupakan un! LUPAKAN!

Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

Di sini lah aku sekarang.

Markas buronan. Aku ini kan penjahat un. Penjahat tidak ada yang merayakan ulang tahun un.

Ya, aku sudah besar. Aku tidak boleh manja. Aku mungkin hanya belum terbiasa melewatkan hari ulang tahun tanpa pesta un.

Setelah hari ini berlalu, tahun-tahun berikutnya pasti aku akan terbiasa melewatkan ulang tahun tanpa pesta.

Ya.

Kau tenang saja un.

Ini hanya berat di awal un.

Tapi,

Aku mau setidaknya ada yang mengucapkan _selamat ulang tahun_ padaku un.

 **End Deidara POV**

.

.

Deidara telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, kini ia mau bergegas mandi karena ia tak betah dengan badannya yang penuh keringat itu. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil memijat bahunya sendiri dengan wajah lelah sambil menenteng tas kecil berisi peralatan mandinya.

Baru saja ia memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi, sebuah tangan menepis tangannya dari kenop pintu itu.

"Eits, aku duluan!"

"Hidan, apa yang kau katakan sih un? Jelas-jelas aku yang duluan memegang kenop pintu un!" protes Deidara kepada Hidan, yang tadi menepis tangannya.

"Ahh… Aku sudah kebelet nih! Kau mau aku pup di sini hah?!" Hidan memegangi perutnya dengan wajah menderita sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua pahanya.

Deidara yang melihat itu pun langsung menghela napas pasrah. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Hidan pup di situ.

"Ya sudah un. Jangan lama-lama yaa." kata Deidara sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yaa lama lah. Namanya juga pup! Dasar bodoh!" kata Hidan dengan nyolotnya yang membuat Deidara kesal setengah mati.

"Gue sumpahin biar pup-nya ga lancar un!" gumam Deidara pelan sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

.

.

Deidara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk sarapan dulu karena ia memang belum makan apapun. Tadinya ia ingin sarapan setelah mandi. Tapi karena Hidan mengganggunya, jadi biarlah ia sarapan dalam kondisi belum mandi.

Ia berjalan ke ruang makan dan membuka tutup sajinya.

Deidara langsung berwajah aneh ketika melihat ke dalam tutup saji di meja makan itu.

"Apa ini lelucon un?" gumamnya dengan wajah sinis.

Bagaimana tidak, di meja makan tidak tersedia makanan sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah piring saji bekas lauk pauk yang kosong tanpa sisa kecuali bekas-bekas bumbu yang menempel di tepi piring saji itu.

BRAK!

Deidara membanting tutup sajinya dan bergegas mencari si penanggung jawab makanan. Konan, wanita satu-satunya.

"Konan.. Konaaaaaannnn…" teriak Deidara sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari Konan.

"Apa sih teriak-teriak?" sahut Konan yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Kenapa di meja tidak ada makanan? Aku kan belum makan! Jatahku masa tidak ada sih un?" protes Deidara yang sudah 3 kali kesal pagi ini.

"Lah? Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku? Aku kan sudah melaksanakan tugasku untuk memasak 9 porsi dan aku taruh di atas meja. Mana aku tau kalau jatahmu ada yang makan. Lagian kau ini kalau sarapan itu pagi-pagi, bukan jam 10 siang!" omel Konan yang tidak terima karena protes dari Deidara.

"Kok malah kau yang marah-marah sih un? Terus gimana dong? Aku kan lapar un!"

"Ya mana aku tau, itu kan bukan urusanku!" jawab Konan dengan judesnya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu dong un! Kau ini kan penanggung jawab makanan un!" Deidara tambah marah pada Konan.

"Aku kan sudah menyelesaikan tugasku! Aku tidak salah dong!" nada bicara Konan pun semakn tinggi saja.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong Konan! Kau ini-"

"HEY! Ada apa sih ini? Deidara, kenapa kau marah-marah pada Konan?" ternyata Pein si ketua datang ke dapur karena mendengar keributan antara Deidara dan yayangnya.

' _Cih, pasti ketua akan membela Konan!'_ benak Deidara kesal. "Tidak ada apa-apa un." Deidara membuang mukanya lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur untuk menghindari perdebatan berujung shinra tensei dengan ketuanya itu.

.

.

Deidara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

Dengan kesal ia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tapi, begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, pintunya terkunci dan masih ada orang di dalamnya.

DUK..DUK..DUK..

"Hoy.. Siapa di dalam un?" panggil Deidara pada orang yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kisame un.." sahut Kisame dengan gaya bicara yang mengikuti gaya bicara Deidara.

"Tsc! Masih lama gak un?" teriak Deidara lagi dengan wajah yang semakin kesal.

"Masih nih un~" sahut Kisame yang masih saja mengikuti gaya bicara Deidara.

BRAK! "Jangan lama-lama ah!" Deidara yang kesal langsung menendang keras pintu kamar mandinya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Huh! Ngeselin banget sih un hari ini! Ini ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku un! Sial! Malah laper un, haduhhh… Oh iya, aku kan masih punya kue di kulkas yang semalem di beliin sama Zetsu un. Aku makan itu aja ah.."

Deidara pun tersenyum dan melangkah dengan riang ke ruang makan. Begitu sampai di sana, ia malah bertemu dengan Itachi yang sedang minum jus jeruk di depan kulkas dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya kotor karena krim kue.

"ITACHI!" seru Deidara yang berpikir kalau Itachi telah memakan kuenya.

"Hn?" gumam Itachi yang masih minum sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Deidara.

"Kau makan kue milikku ya un?" Deidara menunjuk wajah Itachi dengan tegas.

Itachi menyelesaikan minumnya dan menyeka bibirnya. "Kuemu? Yang di kulkas?"

"IYA!" jawab Deidara ketus.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tau." responnya singkat sambil menaruh jus jeruknya di dalam kulkas lagi.

"Grrrrhhh! ITU KAN KUEKU! KAU HARUS GANTI UN! GANTIIIII….!" teriak Deidara yang emosinya sudah sangat memuncak itu.

"Uangku habis. Aku baru saja bayar kas ke Kakuzu."

BRAK!

Deidara menggebrak meja makan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berwajah datar.

.

.

"Cih, aku benar-benar lapar un." Deidara memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan itu. "Apa aku makan di luar aja ya un?" Deidara merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar 20.000-an dan memandanginya. "Cukup lah, buat beli nasi padang un."

Namun, tiba-tiba uang itu menghilang dari genggaman Deidara.

"Loh? Kakuzu!"

Ternyata uangnya diambil Kakuzu.

"Bayar kas un." kata Kakuzu dengan gaya bicara Deidara.

"Nanti aja un! Ketua belum bayar hasil kerjaku di missi kemarin!" Deidara mencoba meraih uangnya namun langsung di simpan dengan aman oleh Kakuzu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK!" jawab Kakuzu dengan nyolotnya.

"Tapi aku mau beli nasi padang un! Aku belum makan tau!" omel Deidara.

"Bodo amat. Bukan urusanku! Huh."

Dan Kakuzu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang kesal itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH….! CUKUP! AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI UN!" teriak Deidara sekencang-kencangnya sambil meremas rambut indahnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Deidara?"

Tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah dan bertanya pada Deidara dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aku kesal! Lagi tidur enak-enak di paksa memperbaiki boneka! Mau mandi, kamar mandinya penuh terus! Mau sarapan jatah sarapanku ada yang makan! Mau makan kue eh malah di makan Itachi! Mau beli nasi padang malah diambil uangnya untuk bayar kas! Aku muak un! MUAK!" curhat Deidara pada Zetsu.

"Umm.. Ano, sebenarnya aku yang makan jatah sarapanmu. Habisnya, aku masih sangat lapar. Hehehehe.." Zetsu cengengesan sambil mengakui perbuatannya.

Deidara langsung menatap Zetsu dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. "ZETSU!"

"Hehe.. Peace!" Zetsu pun langsung masuk ke dalam tanah lagi sebelum ia di ledakkan oleh Deidara.

"ZETSUUUUUUUUUU…! Argh!"

.

.

"Hu..hu..hu..hiks..hiks.."

Deidara mengunci diri di kamarnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena kesialannya yang terjadi pada hari ulang tahunnya itu.

"Kenapa sih mereka jahat semua hiks. Padahal aku kan lagi ulang tahun un. Hiks. Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Oonoki Jii-sama. Hiks..hiks.."

Deidara membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sambil tetap menangis sesenggukan.

Lalu, lama kelamaan, ia malah tertidur pulas.

.

.

" _Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday Deidara… Happy birthday to you… Yeeeaaaahhhh…" PROK..PROK..PROK.._

" _Happy birthday Deidara-nii, ini untukmu, tas pinggang yang baru.. Muach.. Aku sayang Deidara-nii."_

" _A..arigatou Kurotsuchi.."_

" _Deidara.. Terimalah hadiah dariku ini.. Itu adalah tanah liat terbaik yang memudahkanmu membuat peledak."_

" _Waaahh… Kau tau saja apa mauku Akatsuchi, arigatou!"_

" _Aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa, jadi kubelikan kau baju baru saja. Kau suka tidak?"_

" _Oonoki Jii-sama, aku tak menyangka kau baik sekali padaku un?! Tentu saja aku suka un! Arigatou Jii-sama."_

" _Ya sudah.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita potong kuenya…? Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya."_

" _Ahh.. Kau ini Akatsuchi, yang ada di kepalamu hanya makan saja."_

" _Biarkan saja lah Kurotsuchi! Deidara saja tidak protes. Iya kan Deidara?"_

" _Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok un. Hehehehehe."_

" _Baiklah, kita potong kuenya. Satu.. Dua.. ti-"_

BLAAAAMMMM..!

"Eh?" Deidara terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ledakan yang luar biasa keras.

Ia duduk di kasurnya sambil mengucek matanya yang sembab akibat menangis tadi sambil menguap sedikit. "Mimpi itu lagi un." gumamnya kecewa. "Ngomong-ngomong itu suara apa ya un? Eh?"

Deidara bingung ketika melihat tangan kanannya terikat oleh sebuah tali kecil berwarna kuning yang ujungnya panjang sekali sampai ke luar pintu.

"Tali apaan sih ini un?" gumamnya heran.

Deidara pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti kemana ujung tali itu.

CKLEK.

"Pintu kamarku masih terkunci un, siapa yang memasang tali ini ya?" katanya heran.

Ia pun membuka kunci kamarnya dan kembali mengikuti tali itu.

Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong markas, melewati ruang santai, ruang makan, dapur, dan keluar melalui pintu halaman belakang markas.

"Mana sih ujungnya tali ini un!" gumamnya yang mulai kesal. "Lagipula siapa sih yang mengerjaiku seperti ini!" omelnya sendirian.

Deidara kembali berjalan menelusuri sungai dan hutan. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah papan bertuliskan WELCOME TO PARTY dan di tiang papan itu lah ujung talinya terikat.

"Welcome to party?" ucapnya perlahan dengan nada bingung sambil membaca tulisan di papan itu.

Kemudian ia melepas ikatan tali di tangannya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Lalu, setelah beberapa meter berjalan, ia…

DOR..DOR..DOR..

"SURPRISE…! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA UN.."

Seru semua teman-teman Akatsuki Deidara yang telah memakai topi kerucut bergambar beruang.

Mereka telah berjajar rapi dengan senyuman lebar ke arah Deidara dengan Konan yang berada di tengah sambil memegangi kue tart ukuran agak besar.

Tempat itu berada di ujung sungai, udaranya sejuk dan menenangkan. Pohon-pohon dihias dengan balon dan pita-pita. Mereka juga memasang spanduk besar bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA UN" yang mereka pasang di tebing. Tanah di bawah pun di taburi kertas warna-warni dan di sana sudah tersedia meja bundar plus makanan-makanan mewah yang terlihat enak-enak itu. Di tengah tempat itu pun ada boneka besar berbentuk Deidara dengan 8 buah kado di sekelilingnya.

"Ka..kalian.. Kok tau kalau hari ini aku-"

"Tentu saja. Kami melihat tanggal ulang tahunmu di profil yang kau serahkan ketika kau masuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki." ucap Pein sambil tersenyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya Deidara melihat Pein tersenyum.

"Ja..jadi kalian sengaja membuat-"

"Yaa kami sengaja membuatmu kesal seharian ini di mulai dariku Deidara." Sasori memasang pose peace di depan Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tau kau pasti mandi dulu sebelum makan setelah bekerja. Jadi aku pura-pura mau pup dan menghalangi kau mandi hehehe." Hidan pun memasang pose peace pada Deidara.

"Dan aku memang hanya memasak 8 porsi hari ini dan menyuruh Zetsu pura-pura memakan makananmu hehe maaf ya." Konan tersenyum manis pada Deidara yang masih terkejut itu.

"Aku pun menunggumu datang untuk memakan kue mu dan sengaja menghabiskannya sesaat sebelum kau datang. Huh aku lelah sekali mengawasimu dengan sharinganku agar timingnya pas." jelas Itachi dengan sedikit senyuman. Si dingin yang biasanya pelit kata itu pun mengoceh panjang lebar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku juga lelah berjaga di kamar mandi untuk membuatmu kesal hehehehe." tambah Kisame sambil tertawa.

"Aku tau dari ketua kalau uang missimu belum di bayar, jadi begitulah caraku untuk membuatmu marah. Maaf ya, ini kukembalikan uangmu." si pelit yang satu ini tumben mau berbuat baik dengan mengembalikan uang yang telah ia rampas sebagai uang kas.

"Lalu? Bagaimana cara kalian mengikat tanganku dengan tali un? Kan pintunya ku kunci." tanya Deidara yang masih agak bingung.

"Kau lupa? Aku kan bisa menembus tanah." kata Zetsu dengan bangganya.

"Lalu, kalau aku tidak tidur bagaimana un?"

"Itu urusan mudah, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya." jawab Pein yang masih saja tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian ini.." Deidara menunduk sambil cemberut.

"MAAFKAN KAMI YA DEIDARA JIKA KAMI AGAK KETERLALUAN. KAMI SEMUA MENYAYANGIMU.." ucap mereka serempak.

"Hiks.." Deidara malah terisak.

"Loh… Kok kau malah menangis sih? Kami minta maaf kan kami hanya bercanda." Sasori mulai panik ketika Deidara mulai terisak. Begitupun yang lainnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak marah pada kalian un." Deidara masih menunduk sambil menyeka air matanya. Kemudian ia menatap teman-temannya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Aku sangat..sangat..sangaaaaattt senang sekali karena kalian mau repot-repot menyiapkan ini semua. Aku benar-benar..hiks.. benar-benar..hiks, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah peduli padaku un." Deidara menangis lagi saking terharunya.

Para anggota Akatsuki memandangnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah Deidara. Kau ini kan keluarga kami. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan kok." kata Pein si ketua yang disambut dengan anggukan dari para anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Hiks, arigatou. Arigatou." Deidara pun tersenyum senang sekali meskipun ia masih menangis karena terharu.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita mulai." ajak Konan sambil mendekati Deidara.

"Yeaaahhhh.." para anggota lainpun ikut mendekat.

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday Deidara… Happy birthday to you…" para anggota Akatsuki bernyanyi dengan sangat riang.

"katakan permohonanmu sebelum kau meniup lilinnya Dei." kata Hidan sambil menepuk pundak Deidara.

Deidara pun mengangguk riang. "Un."

' _Aku berharap, kebersamaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya dan tak akan pernah berubah. Aku juga berharap untuk kebahagiaan Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, dan Oonoki Jii-sama di Iwagakure.'_

Fiuuuhhh….

"Yeeeeeeahhhh…" PROK..PROK..PROK..

Mereka semua mengambil kado yang ada di boneka kayu besar berbentuk Deidara itu lalu memberikannya pada Deidara.

"Happy birthday ya Deidara, semoga kau suka kado dariku. Ini syal buatan tanganku sendiri loh." Konan memberikan kadonya lalu cipika cipiki dengan Deidara.

"Arigatou Konan." Deidara tersenyum sambil memegangi kado dari Konan.

"Ini untukmu. Coba kau buka.." Sasori menyodorkan kadonya kepada Deidara dan langsung dibuka oleh Deidara.

"Waaahh.. Ini kan? Arigatou Sasori no Danna!" seru Deidara dengan penuh semangat. Sasori hanya tersenyum bangga saja.

Sasori membuatkan boneka manusia ukuran mini berbentuk Deidara, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, dan kakek Tsuchikage dengan pose yang mirip dengan yang ada di dalam foto yang sempat Deidara bawa ketika ia pergi meninggalkan desa.

"Kau kan sering terkena flu. Ini kubelikan ini untukmu." Itachi menyerahkan kotak obat ukuran kecil yang praktis dibawa kemana-mana kepada Deidara.

"Arigatou Itachi, ini sangat membantu un. Hehehe."

"Ini untukmu, kuhabiskan uang hasil missiku untuk membelikan kau itu." kata Hidan sambil menyerahkan kotak ukuran sedang kepada Deidara.

"Apa ini un?" Deidara mengocok-ngocok kotak itu sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke kotak itu.

"Buka saja." pinta Hidan.

Deidara pun langsung membukanya. "Wahh pengering rambut. Arigatou Hidan. Kau tau saja aku sangat membutuhkan ini."

"Yaa.. sama-sama hehe." jawab Hidan.

"Aku tidak tau harus memberi apa. Jadi, kuberikan kau uang jajan untuk sebulan saja ya. Jangan boros." Kakuzu memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Deidara.

"Kau serius? Terima kasih Kakuzu. Aku tak menyangka sama sekali un." Deidara masih agak terkejut ketika Kakuzu memberinya uang.

"Ini dariku. Semoga berguna dalam missimu." Pein si ketua memberikan beberapa senjata baru untuk Deidara.

"Arigatou ketua, hehe. Pasti berguna un!"

"Aku hanya punya ini, terimalah." Kisame memberikan ikat rambut baru pada Deidara.

"Hahahahaha. Ini bagus. Aku suka. Arigatou Kisame." Deidara langsung mengganti ikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambut yang baru.

"Dan ini dariku. Hehe. Ini aku dapatkan dari konoha." Zetsu menyerahkan sekotak kembang api pada Deidara.

"Waaahh.. Terima kasih Zetsu aku akan menyalakannya nanti malam un." Deidara kegirangan sendiri ketika mendapatkan kembang api dari Zetsu.

"Nah, sudah semua kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita potong kuenya…? Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya." kata Hidan sambil menatap kue ulang tahun Deidara penuh nafsu.

"Ahh.. Kau ini Hidan, yang ada di kepalamu hanya makan saja." protes Sasori dengan sinisnya pada Hidan.

"Biarkan saja lah Sasori! Deidara saja tidak protes. Iya kan Deidara?" Hidan mencoba mendapat pembelaan dari yang punya kue.

Deidara menatap Hidan dan Sasori lekat-lekat. ia teringat dengan Akatsuchi dan Kurotsuchi yang sempat membicarakan hal yang sama seperti Hidan dan Sasori.

" _Ya sudah.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita potong kuenya…? Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya."_

" _Ahh.. Kau ini Akatsuchi, yang ada di kepalamu hanya makan saja."_

" _Biarkan saja lah Kurotsuchi! Deidara saja tidak protes. Iya kan Deidara?"_

Deidara pun tersenyum lembut kepada Hidan.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa kok un. Hehehehehe."

"Baiklah, kita potong kuenya. Satu.. Dua.. tiga…"

"Horeeeee…." PROK..PROK..PROK..

Hidan memberikan potongan kue itu pada Deidara. "Kue pertama untuk siapa Deidara?"

"Um.. Untuk, yang paling cantik saja deh." Deidara memberikan kue itu pada Konan.

"Ciyeeeeeeeee…." seru semua anggota Akatsuki.

"A..arigatou Deidara." jawab Konan malu-malu sambil menerima kuenya.

"EHEM!" Pein berdehem kencang sekali tanda kalau ia cemburu.

"Hahahahahaha…. Ada yang cemburu nih. Hahahaha.." ledek Hidan sambil menyenggol perut Pein dengan sikunya.

"Hati-hati dengan shinra tenseinya Deidara." tambah Sasori sambil tertawa.

"Hahahahaha…" Deidara hanya tertawa saja melihat Pein yang cemberut gaje seperti anak-anak.

"Sini aku suapi, jangan marah Pein.." bujuk Konan sambil menyodorkan sesendok kecil kue kepada Pein.

Pein yang cemberut pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan dari Konan.

"CIYEEEEEEEE….. Hahahahaha…" seru semua anggota Akatsuki dengan hebohnya.

Akhirnya pesta ulang tahun Deidara berlangsung secara meriah walaupun Cuma dirayakan oleh 9 orang termasuk Deidara. Deidara tak berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa ketika melihat sisi lain dari teman-temannya yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat.

Deidara pun menarik kata-katanya tentang ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang tadi sempat ia katakan. Ia sangat bahagia tahun ini. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-19, meskipun ia telah menjadi seorang penjahat, namun ia tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari banyak orang.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA**

 **-5 Mei 2015-**

.

.

 _Desa Iwagakure_

"Tuan Tsuchikage, kami sudah membagikan semua makanan ke seluruh penduduk di desa."

"Bagus, kalau begitu giliran kalian yang ikut makan bersama kami di sini." perintah Tsuchikage kepada beberapa anak buahnya itu.

BRAK! "Kakek.. Ayo cepat, aku sudah mengumpulkan para jounin dan Chunin serta beberapa Genin," tiba-tiba Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi membanting pintu dan masuk ke ruang Tsuchikae tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Iya baiklah, ayo.." kata Tsuchikage sambil mengajak beberapa anak buahnya yang masih berada di sana.

"Hai!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Tapi, kalau boleh tau, memangnya ada perayaan apa tuan?" tanya salah satu anak buah Tsuchikage itu.

Tsuchikage, Akatsuchi, dan Kurotsuchi saling melemparkan pandangan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Ulang tahun seseorang." ucap mereka bertiga secara bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Wuuuuuuaaaahhhh…. Akhirnya jadi juga fic special ulang tahun Deidara ku sayang…

Ini aku buat selama 5 jam di tanggal 4 Mei kemarin. Mohon di maklum ya kalau ceritanya sedikt aneh dan berantakan. Di tunggu reviewnya makasi. Arigatou Gozaimasu...^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review kalian penyemangat Ame ^^**


End file.
